A Life
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: A moment from each year of a life. Eugene/Rapunzel
1. Year 1

Author Note: Hey! Long time no see. I saw Tangled in theatres when it first came out and was super excited about it because it had that OLD Disney feeling to it. MAN was it awesome! If it weren't for the nostalgia factor of Beauty and the Beast I guarantee Tangled would be my favorite Disney movie. After watching the movie like 100 times I got this idea and so now I'm trying the waters of this fandom to see how it goes. I haven't written fanfiction in years so…we'll see how this goes. It's planned to be about 36 oneshots that form a story. Enjoy! Ps. This first chapter is a 2 parter.

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1<strong>

White. Everywhere he looked there was white. Such a pure color that caught the light and glowed and changed as the light danced over it through the stained glass windows.

Radiance.

She was radiance. No sun could shine so bright. No moon could glow so beautifully…and white just didn't fit her.

Eugene pondered this for moments as he watched the maids fuss over Rapunzel. A pin here, some lace there; who knew a wedding dress was so much trouble?

"Blondie?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah Eugene, what is it?" Eugene fidgeted uncomfortably trying to find the words to say what he was thinking.

"Nevermind."

She was so much… **more** than white, but she seemed happy so…she would be gorgeous no matter what. Eugene nodded to himself and approached his soon to be wife and kissing her on the cheek he took his leave. "I love you."

"Love you too Eugene."


	2. Year 1 part 2

Author Note: And this is part 2 of year 1. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1<strong>

The collar was insufferable. Standing and waiting was madness. He could scream! All day Eugene had waited for this moment, all day and most of yesterday he'd suffered the hours without her unable to even catch a glance for the sake of 'tradition' and now a delay? Where was she?

Maximus snorted at Eugene's side as if to say 'calm down, she'll be here.' And Pascal nodded his agreement from Eugene's shoulder. Two minutes...five minutes…ten minutes passed and just as Eugene was about to turn around and lose it the doors opened.

Gasps rang throughout the room, at least one frilly old lady fainted and Eugene could only stare. With the biggest grin the known universe had ever seen on her lips Rapunzel walked down the aisle in a dress of watercolor rainbows. Pale pinks and blues and yellows spilled around her in a fountain of pastel. But for all there was to look at, and for all the white that filled his eyes before, now Eugene could see only Rapunzel. The blush of her cheeks as she took her place at his side and the rich brown of her short hair filled him up from the tips of his toes to the last perfectly placed piece of hair on his head.

She was magnificent.

"Hey… you look amazing." He whispered.

"Really? I wasn't sure you'd like it…the white was just sooo boring so I fixed it up last night in secret. The seamstress was pretty mad…she didn't want to let me come out." Rapunzel smiled shyly, obviously feeling a tad guilty. Eugene could only smile back; she was certainly one of kind.

"It's you Blondie, 100% you."


	3. Year 2

A/N: Chapter 2 here now! Thank you for all the lovely reviews I appreciate them a bunch! Buuut now it would be just fabulous if you could help me. I need ideas for the chapters, basically major life events or things you think would be fun or cool to see. The obvious ones like marriage and kids and stuff are already planned but other ideas would be very welcome! Enjoy year 2!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Year 2<span>**

"Eugeeeeene!" Rapunzel's voice danced up the stairs to the bedroom door and slipped through the crack to land gracefully upon Eugene's ears. The former thief pulled the covers over his ears in response and rolled over. "Eugene, it's been morning for more than a few hours now. You should get up and start the day or do I need to get Pascal to wake you up, hmm?"

"Just a few more millennia please…my head is killing me." The Eugene lump mumbled.

"What do you mean your head hurts, are you feeling okay?" With sudden worry Rapunzel crawled into bed and placed a delicate hand to her husband's cheek. "Oh Eugene, you're burning up! What should I do, do you want me to get the doctor?"

Eugene turned his head slowly to face Rapunzel and managed a weak smile. "No…no doctors, it's only a fever. And some aches…and my stomach isn't doing well…and, well I guess I'm a wreck, but no doctors."

"Well, I have to help you somehow." Rapunzel chewed on her lower lip a moment in thought. "Ah! I know, stay right there I'll be back in a jiffy!" And she was gone quicker than Eugene's sick clouded mind could comprehend.

"I wouldn't worry about me going anywhere; I'm pretty well stuck to this bed."

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later Rapunzel danced her way back into Eugene's room with a big bowl of something steamy and delicious smelling. Eugene stirred and rolled over to sit up.<p>

"Hey Blondie, whatcha got there?"

Rapunzel smiled setting the bowl down on the bedside table and reached over to touch Eugene's cheek. "Eugene you're so warm. We need to get that fever down quick. Here I made you some hazelnut soup. Mothe…I mean...I used to eat it whenever I was sick. It was also my very favorite meal growing up." She leaned over and picked up a spoonful of soup, blew on it softly and offered it to Eugene. "Here try. It's hot so be careful."

Eugene smiled and leaned over to accept the spoon. Just as his lips closed around the utensil however he recoiled with a yelp. "HOT! Hothothothot."

"I warned you!" Rapunzel soothed placing the spoon back in the bowl and peeling Eugene's hands away from his injured mouth. Eugene's pout was, at best, pathetic and Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh and plant a gentle kiss to his lips. "Better? Here it should be cool enough now."

Eugene pouted more in hopes of gaining another kiss as he accepted the bowl of soup and gathered up a large spoonful. "Thank you Rapunzel, you're too good to me." He sipped the soup slowly and let out a long sigh. "This is great Blondie, my throat already feels better."

"Well good, eat it up and then it's back to bed for you. I'll check on you later and you had better feel better by tomorrow." Rapunzel stood and walked toward the door carrying the soup tray under her arm.

"Why, what's tomorrow?" Eugene asked confused.

"Oh…you'll see." Rapunzel's grin was wide and mischievous as she shut the door behind her with a wink for her husband. "Love you."

Eugene swallowed slowly and wandered if he should be worried about that grin but then the smell of the soup brought him back and Eugene decided he could worry about it later. _Love you more _he thought idly _Love you most._


End file.
